


The Dying Of Secrets

by Eternallybrokenx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abuse, Depression, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallybrokenx/pseuds/Eternallybrokenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert; most people thought he was a normal child, living a normal life, but they didn't know what happened at home, they didn't know why he changed. They didn't know that he was abused by his dad, they didn't know he was bullied. The only thing they knew was that outside of the house he was a stereotypical emo, nobody has been in his house to see what it was like.</p><p>How long would it take until John's dad is found out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dying Of Secrets

Dear Diary,

They're doing it again. Shouting.

They know I'm trying to sleep; they know they've done this to me. They've made me like this. They've made me depressed.  
I should probably leave..

Maybe..  
I'm not sure..

**John's point of view**

I woke up by shouting again. This happens everyday. I rubbed my eyes and put my glasses on. "Please stop fighting..." I muttered to myself as I got out of bed. I stopped dead still when I heard footsteps coming to my door.

The footsteps were silent for a minute, then my door swung open, revealing my dad with a bottle in his hand. He walked over to me and pushed me to the ground before smashing the glass bottle over my head. I winced in pain and started to cry. "Shut up!" My dad yelled, slapping my cheek, I sniffed and covered my face, soon to feel blood drip down my head.

I heard another lot of footsteps come into my room, I managed to get a glance at who it was. It was my stepmother, she just looked at me then my dad. "Honey, let him go.." She said, trying not to stutter. My dad got off of me, walking over to my step mother.

"Don't touch her dad!" I yelled, managing to get up and stand in front of my stepmother. "Please stop hurting us.. Please.." I muttered and protected my stepmother.

My dad glared at me and pushed me to the ground before pushing my stepmother out of the door with him. He slammed the door once he left my room.

I slowly got up off of the floor and walked to the mirror that's in my room. "Shit..." I muttered to myself, looking at the blood on my face.

I wiped the blood from my face, only smearing it around where I rubbed. I snuck out of my room into the bathroom, I turned the tap on and wet some toilet paper, so it was dampish. I put the toilet paper where the bleeding was, once the bleeding stopped, I looked down at my arms, filled with cuts. All of my right arm filled with cuts. Now to move onto my left arm.

I locked the bathroom door so my dad or my stepmother wouldn't come in. Once the door was locked, I got out the razor blade I use, I ran my left arm under cold water for a long time so it was pretty much numb.

I picked up the razor blade and cut my arm, some of the cuts were deeper than the ones on my right arm. After my arm was bloody, I let it dry for a bit. After the blood dried, I sighed, unlocking the door after hiding my razor blade.

I walked back into my room, closing the door behind me, I looked at the digital clock on my bedside table.

**'6:59am'**

I groaned quietly since I hated school, everyday people would ask me if I'm alright, they wouldn't leave me alone. No matter what.

If I bunk school today, my dad would get a letter home, telling him to pay a fine, obviously I didn't want that because it'd be hell on me, I'd be hurt even more.

I put a black long sleeved top on before I put my usual ghost busters slime tee shirt on, I quickly changed out of my pj bottoms, putting my boxers and my jeans, very quickly.

Once everything was on, I took my glasses off, putting in my contacts, the only reason I wear contacts out of the house is because I'm a completely different person. Outside of the house, I'm a stereotypical emo.

I grabbed my hoodie and my bag, both of which were black, just like my jeans and converse. I used to wear shorts, but my legs got bruises because of my dad.

My hair started to irritate me, so I combed it, before putting my hoodie on, with my hood on. I heard more shouting as I walked downstairs, obviously I'd ignore it.

I got my money that was from the cabinet and my keys, well the money wasn't mine, but I needed food, and I never get any money for food anymore. It was my stepmother's money, but she would understand.

Walking out of the house, I put headphones on, listening to music to calm me down on full. People said I was deaf because they could hear my music.

I sighed, I knew I got some glares, but I didn't mind.

I saw Dave in front of me and didn't smile, all I done was turn my music down and take my headphones off.

"Sup John?" Dave asked.

"Nothing." I muttered, sighing quietly.

"You sure? You've been acting like this for a long time now. What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"I'm sure. Nothing is wrong, I guess." I sighed.

"You guess?" Dave asked, he looked at me, looking at what I was wearing.

"Why are you looking at what I'm wearing?" I groaned.

"Because you've changed.. You aren't my best bro anymore.." Dave said and walked away from me.

I just stood there, like a fool, I knew he was my best bro, but I couldn't tell him, he's going to call the police, or get himself involved. I don't want my dad to go to jail, even though he's done this.

I put my headphones back on and started to walk again, humming along to the song. Someone bumped into me, I looked at them, soon noticing it was Rose.

"Sorry for bumping into you... John?" She looked a bit shocked to see me.

"Rose, don't be shocked.." I sighed.

"You've changed. Why are you wearing that? You've never worn clothes like that.." Rose said.

"Rose, I know.. It's just I'm going through some stuff and I don't want to pretend to be happy.." I sighed.

Rose nodded, she hugged me and rubbed my back. "It's alright John, I understand." She said quietly, I flinched at the hug but hugged back.

Rose soon broke the hug. "Come on, let's go to school." She said, as we started to walk to school.


End file.
